Remilia Scarlet
Remilia Scarlet is an antagonist from the video game series, Touhou Project. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Remilia Scarlet Vs Antasma (Completed) * Asgore Dreemurr vs Remilia Scarlet * Remilia Scarlet vs. Dio Brando * Rachel Alucard vs Remilia Scarlet (Completed) * Remilia Scarlet Vs Vladimir With Flandre Scarlet * Aensland Sisters Vs Scarlet Sisters Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * [[Alucard (Castlevania)|Alucard (Castlevania)]] * [[Alucard (Hellsing)|Alucard (Hellsing)]] * Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) Summary Her origins are shrouded in mystery. Born somewhere in the 1500s and moving to Gensokyo at an unknown date, Remilia Scarlet is a vampire, now currently the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and the sister of Flandre Scarlet. She is also a friend of Patchouli Knowledge. She first appeared as the final boss in Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She later becomes a playable character in Immaterial and Missing Power, Imperishable Night, and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Remilia is responsible for having caused the "Scarlet Mist" Incident in Touhou 6 so she can go outside, although it is later revealed she can simply use a parasol. While her appearance and personality is childlike, and seems nonthreatening, she has fearsome magical power and a reputation to match, being known throughout Gensokyo as the dangerous "Scarlet Devil". Like all vampires, she is photosensitive and weakens when exposed to sunlight, so she typically remains inside her mansion, larger on the inside than the outside, having few windows to prevent incoming sunlight, and takes shelter inside it during the day, and coming out at night. While being a vampire means that she will drink human blood, she possesses a light appetite, so victims almost never die from her feeding. Her behavior is usually bratty and that of a kid, but it is possible to befriend her. However, both humans and youkai alike tend to stay out of her way. Her background implies that she is not Japanese in origin and instead European. She also claims to be a descendent of the famous vampire Dracula, but this is a blatant lie. Leitmotif: Septette for the Dead Princess Other Versions of this Leitmotif * Immaterial and Missing Power * Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Death Battle Info Remilia Scarlet is a vampire, but possesses average intellect and the maturity of a child. Her kind forfeits their growth and maturity for eternal life. Background * Name: Remilia Scarlet, nicknamed "Remi" by Patchouli. * Origin: Touhou Project * Age: Around 500 years old * Gender: Female * Classification: Vampire Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Youkai, Vampire not native to Gensokyo. Physicality * Her physicality is vastly superior to that of humans, described as being fast as Tengu, who can run across the entirety of the human village in a flash, and strength comparable to Onis, who are able to rip mountains apart with casual ease. Capable of uprooting thousand year old trees with a single hand, and can crush boulders with ease. * She is able to move at Relativistic Speeds and able to react to and fight at the Speed of Light. Items Parasol: A small umbrella that allows her to go out in sunlight without major side effects of basking in the sun. Vampire Physiology and Superpowers ] Information based on the Touhou Wiki Vampires (吸血鬼 kyūketsuki, lit: "blood-sucking oni") are beings from folklore, mainly western, that live off of the blood of humans to survive. They possess a number of superhuman abilities, including super strength, speed, demon summoning, shapeshifting into bats, regeneration, and eternal life. However, they have plenty of weaknesses, such as that of sunlight, and flowing water, such as rain or a river. Similar, but unrelated beings can be found in Asian folklore, namely the Jiang Shi. Immortality and Regeneration: '''Remilia has an eternal life, and has immortality as a result of her regenerative abilities and longevity, capable of regenerating from just a single bat, and as long as her head is intact, she can regenerate virtually overnight. Almost charred hands can be cured in an instant. '''Flight: Remilia possesses the ability to fly. Shapeshifting: Remilia can transform into a flock of bats to dodge attacks, or even into mist. However, unlike many vampires, her wings remain visible even in "human" form, making it impossible for her to completely pass off as human. Summoning: Remilia is able to summon multiple demons and control them with a shout. Blood Manipulation: Remilia can drain the blood of others. Additionally, Remilia does not have some of the weaknesses expected of vampires: * Stakes will not kill her instantly * No weakness to crosses. * She is not weak to garlic, although she still hates garlic. * She can enter houses without an invitation. * Will not die by beheading * Sunlight only weakens her. Fate Manipulation: '''Remilia has the ability to manipulate Fate. While she has not displayed any clear feats with this ability (She has never been shown explicitly using this ability), she should, to some degree, be able to manipulate it, though to what degree and power is unknown. Fate Manipulation is the ability to alter destiny itself to achieve a desired result, allowing them to affect reality in several ways, ranging from simple, subtle alterations of events, to being able to achieve victory against the opponent no matter the odds. Fate Manipulation is associated with both Probability and Causality Manipulation. '''Scarlet Mist: Remilia can release and spread a thick, scarlet red mist that sickens humans and absorbs light. This mist is, according to herself and Patchouli, composed of tiny, highly dense jewels that bend light much more than ordinary water droplets can. Danmaku (弾幕) Japanese for "Bullet Curtain", or "Curtain Fire", and also known as "Bullet Hell", Danmaku is the ability to produce a great number of projectiles at once or in quick succession, in order to overwhelm the opponent by the sheer number of them. Dodging Danmaku is notoriously difficult. According to ZUN however, in the Touhou games, when Danmaku fights do happen, they use it much more as a play fight, rather than going all out. Additionally, ZUN has stated that if the characters truly wanted to kill, a ratio of 10:1 bullets would not be necessary. However, Danmaku can still easily destroy structures and devastate the environment. Cards Skill Cards * Ceiling Fear * Chain Gang * Demon's Dinner Fork * Demon Lord Arrow * Demon Lord Cradle * Demon Lord Walk * Rocket Kick Upper * Servant Flier * Stigmanizer * Trickster Devil * Vampire Kiss Spell Cards * Destiny "Miserable Fate" * Devil "Remilia Stretch" * Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir" * "Millennium Vampire" * Night Lord "Dracula Cradle" * Night Sign "Bad Lady Scramble" * Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle" Feats * Once flew across the moon once, in what is implied to be a very short amount of time, fast enough to only suffer minor burns. * Should be comparable to people like Marisa, who is capable of feats like this * Speed is comparable to Tengu, and strength comparable to that of Onis. * Far superior to Patchouli Knowledge, who has an attack capable of releasing enough energy to destroy a small country (around 2 Teratons), and should be durable enough to tank attacks of such magnitude. Weaknesses * Still weakens in sunlight and burns when exposed to it, or roasted soybeans. Can neither cross flowing water, or approach a broken holly branch or the head of a sardine. * Immensely overconfident. * Childish personality Gallery De Remilia.png 300px-Th105Remilia.png Remilia.png Fun Facts / Trivia * Remilia Scarlet often claims that she is the descendant of Count Vlad Tepes, otherwise known as Dracula, but this is a bald faced lie. * Her bat wings remain visible even when in human form, making it impossible for Remilia to pass off as fully human. * Remilia is not only Sakuya's Mistress but also the one who gave her her current known name. * According to Gensokyo's timeline, Remilia was born in 1502. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Team Shanghai Alice Characters Category:Touhou Project Characters Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Villains